leslegendairesfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Fil:Razzylada/@comment-40015750-20191126055509/@comment-25933225-20191227130447
SunWarriorAsahi a écrit : Here's the reason why Gabi apologists are such a disgusting band. Here's the worst of them right here just to give you a sense of how much of a pain in the ass they can be: https://gabibraunmustwin.tumblr.com/Neetaku and his pals speculated as to whether Isayama is even aware of what his fans think of the things he does. Well this kind of shit certainly makes it easier for me to believe that yeah, he doesn't give a shit. This kind of thread exist especially because there are people hating so much on Gabi. If no one was hating her, such threads wouldn't exist. "I’m not even a fan of the how Gabi developed myself. It felt she was being schooled and browbeaten on why she was wrong. I preferred Reiner’s gradual realization over his years on Paradis that they’re not devils. But I can understand it since we had to have that same development for her quickly." This is what the OP of this thread said. OP isn't really a Gabi apologist, he/she might like her but that's all. This tumblr page mostly look like a response to the haters, he/she is partially trolling : Here is the response to someone saying "Can't wait to see Gabi and Falco live to the end of the manga and live happy lives. Can you imagine the haters reactions lol." : "Lots of salt for my popcorn.". This answer clearly states that he/she finds funny the people who can't go over their hatred towards Gabi, especially the ones hating on her just because she killed You-Know-Who. I think trolling is the best answer to haters acting childish. About Isayama, if he ever listens to his community, he won't listen the Gabi haters. Why ? Because most of them are acting on pure hate without any real constructive criticism. On the contrary, acting on pure love towards SnK without any constructive criticism behind isn't interesting either. If he listens to his community, then he's probably listening to the CONSTRUCTIVE comments, negative or positive, as these are the ones that could eventually be used. However, even if he listens to his community, that probably won't have any effects on the story so far. When an author that has planned many things a long time ago (I'm not saying that he planned everything, but clearly there are some stuff he planned a long time ago), he/she shouldn't listen to what the fans want, for many reason : - The story would end up as pure fanservice, and usually this kind of fanservice goes against the plot and ruins it (look at seasons 6, 7 and 8 of Game of Thrones) - That could contradict some stuff he/she has already planned, creating plotholes, etc... - The author of the story handles his/her own universe better than 99,9% of the fans. He/she knows better how it works (most of time, with most of fans). That doesn't mean an author should be fully closed to what fans want, but she/he should be very carefull if she/he decides to use some of the stuff fans want, because of the risk to destroy everything.